


W∀ 0Ɛ:ㄥ

by Nachsie



Series: 7:30 AM [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beta Gabriel, Going back in time, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Omega Castiel, repeating day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean's perspective of the story 7:30 AM, Dean hates the high school graduation day he is supposed to attend every year, the day that every single person will be assigned a forever mate! ...Except Dean. Dean has given up on this day, and every single time he is forced to go by his brother, Sam Winchester. However, when names are called it turns out fate has different plans. Ones that leaves Dean in a groundhog's day twist, making him repeat the day over and over again. He runs into someone else with the same horrid fate. A guy named Castiel who is sure fate is trying to correct Castiel's life path to be together with his mate. Lucky for him, Dean Winchester happens to be the one guy he needs to correct their fate...but...it's easier said than done.





	W∀ 0Ɛ:ㄥ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya/gifts), [Viplaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viplaja/gifts).



> Thank you so much Arya for giving me the idea to do another one and Thanks Viplaja for the headcanon. :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **7:30 AM** **  
** **  
  
**

 

 

Dean’s watch beeped with the time, alerting him to the time but Dean ignored it. Green eyes slid over flowers in his backyard, as he examined each flower in his garden with care. Examining each petal, every stem, and every thorn. Any side of rot or death was left to succumb to its fate. However, the young and vibrant were placed in a large vase on his outside table.

 

“You know, we are going to be late, Dean.” A voice spoke, but Dean didn’t turn away. Sam Winchester, Dean’s eighteen-year-old baby brother stood with his hands in his pocket beaming at his older brother.

 

Today his baby brother was graduating high school….and today he was going to be assigned his forever mate. Every year, there was a giant festival to send off the high school kids into the world with their forever mates. They interview the teens and assign them the most compatible mate based on their answers and personality.

 

“You’re going to miss your mate making her wait forever.” Sam teased.

 

Oh. Yeah.

 

“Ha ha,” Dean stated not looking at him.

 

Should mention Dean _himself_ had never been assigned.

 

Dean Winchester...was one of the rare Alphas...the ones...never assigned.

 

Dean Winchester was almost twenty-three, and despite graduating when he was eighteen, he still was unassigned. It was the difficult part of the reality…That what happened to Dean could happen to anyone.

 

He had to come to every graduation since he graduated in hopes to be paired…

 

Dean had lost hope a _very_ long time ago...

 

“I’m almost done,” Dean stated eyeing one last morning glory for the bouquet before he got up to place it into his vase. Dean eyed the bouquet before deciding to place it in the top right, Dean eyed the bouquet one last time before smiling accepting his work.

 

“...You know you keep telling me you believe you’ll never be assigned...yet you keep making these every graduation day.” Sam commented Dean pursed his lips.

 

“I just like flowers,” Dean stated before walking inside with them. Sam could only sigh not believing. “Scoff all you want, but I have a garden for a reason. It’s a legit pastime.” Dean frowned as Sam rolled his eyes following him inside.

 

Dean didn’t comment.

 

It wasn’t worth it.

 

No matter what Sam said or thought, he was wrong.

 

Dean placed the bouquet on the table, making sure it was placed closer to the door. Sam didn’t comment before Dean moved to the fridge grabbing a beer from the fridge.

 

“Why did you pick these flowers? Mostly blue ones here.” Sam commented, Dean didn’t say anything taking a sip of his beer before he eyed the bouquet once again.

 

A blue flower is a central symbol of inspiration. It stands for desire, love, and the metaphysical striving for the infinite and unreachable. It symbolizes hope and the beauty of things.

 

“I just like blue.” Dean lied.

 

“You are telling me you don’t know the symbolism behind them?” Sam scoffed. “You had plenty of red roses available but you ignored them.”

 

“I didn’t feel like them.” Dean shrugged another lie. Sam made a bitch face. Dean didn’t comment, downing his beer tossing it in the trash before he grabbed his leather jacket. “Let’s go, I want to get this shit show done. I have a show tonight.”

 

“Who would have thought doctor sexy would be thirteen seasons in.” Sam hummed. The previous conversation dropped they headed to school.

____________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

After a long conversation with Dean informing his brother, buckcherry was always cool, Sam and Dean pulled into an empty parking stall.

 

“Dean!” Sam snorted, Sam, climbing out of his brother’s car. Sam broke into loud laughter as Dean climbed out, putting a loving arm around him.

 

“I’m telling you, dude. It’s the easiest way to break the ice with your mate.” Dean stated leading him towards the line.

 

“If my mate was a MILF, I’m sure it would work,” Sam commented as Dean frowned.

 

“What are you implying?” Dean frowned as Sam snorted.

 

“Nothing, grandpa.” Sam snorted as Dean lightly shoved him which only made Dean cross his arms in protest at Sam laughing _harder._

 

“...Um...Hi, Sam.” Castiel spoke, as Sam turned eyeing him. Dean’s eyes fell onto a man...he didn’t even realize was there. He was a good couple inches shorter than Dean, His height was about to Dean’s nose. Dean eyed his ironed clothes, and almost looked like he might have asked his mother what to wear. However, it was obvious this was his choice of wear.

 

Dean barely paid him mind.

Must have been Sam’s friend.

  
“Hey...Chris, wasn’t it?” Sam responded, trying to remember Castiel’s name.

 

Ah. Not Sam’s friend.  
  
“Castiel.” Castiel blushed, eyeing Sam like he felt as though his blush was hot enough to take him away like a hot air balloon.

Ah, but he _wanted_ to be.  
  
“Right. Sorry.” Sam beamed. “...So are you excited to see who you are paired with?” Sam asked to be polite. Cruel really. Dean lightly casted his eyes away to his brother’s cruelty. Of course, Sam didn’t mean it, but Dean picked it up right away.

 

This Castiel fellow loved Sam.  
  
“Y-Yeah.” Castiel blushed.  
  
“Good luck. I’m sure whoever you are paired with will adore those blue eyes.” Sam stated before turning to talk to Dean once again. “No, Seriously, I am not mating to the song Crazy bitch-”

 

Dean was the one to roll his eyes this time, his eyes slowly sliding back to Castiel who kept quietly to himself just taking in Sam.

 

Dean couldn’t stop staring at Castiel. The love and affection in his eyes for Sam made his eyes pop with life. Dean couldn’t help but stare.

 

Sam was right...someone was going to adore those eyes one day….

 

He barely noticed Sam went in, and it wasn’t till Castiel looked towards Dean that Dean even thought Castiel noticed him. Dean’s breath hitched as Castiel looked at his direction…

 

Castiel was looking...at him with those...eyes.

 

Dean’s heart...lamely skipped a beat, Taking a breath to make some sort of noise to him, hopefully, a sentence.

 

The crushing reality came when Castiel tilted his body to look at the tent behind him...the reality was Castiel was only looking _through_ him...Dean’s mother fucking life story. Better a door than a window. How...stupid to believe the boy with the blue eyes was looking at him…. Dean turned to look away, moving to light a cigarette.

 

This wasn’t a fairytale, Dean.

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel stated. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues once again. He noticed Castiel puff his chest like a bird, almost as though expecting a fight. Dean eyed him.

  
“Sorry,” Dean spoke putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.” Castiel relaxed after the shock wore out.  
  
“...It’s okay.” Castiel stated as Dean nodded. Castiel nervously played with his sleeves. “...So...do you think this is the year?” The year Dean would be assigned his mate.  
  
“...” Dean turned to look at him before sadly casting his eyes down. “...No.” Castiel was taken back by that.

 

He was able to see the hopelessness in his face….Dean...didn’t bother to hide it. Dean’s friends...Dean’s classmates were already starting their lives...Most had toddlers by now. What did Dean have? Dean...lived alone...in a big house….That was never going to change. Not this year. Not next year. Never.

 

Dean was called before Castiel could feel pity for him. Dean quickly walked into the tent not looking back, leaving Castiel alone.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean walked into the large gym, one woman sat in a chair in the room. Going through her notes, before her eyes were drawn to Dean who took a seat. The woman did not ask to confirm his identity. She knew him.  
  
“Alright, Let us begin…Picture yourself walking through a beautiful forest. The sun is out, there's a perfect breeze. It's just beautiful. Who are you walking with?”

  
“No one,” Dean spoke with a sigh.  
  
“Pick someone.” The woman stated.  
  
“No,” Dean stated coldly. He was done with this. She eyed him before writing it down with not much choice.  
  
“As you continue on in your walk through the forest, you come across an animal. What kind of animal is it?” The woman barely pays him a glance as she jots it down.  
  
  
“Tiger,” Dean stated leaning back in the chair.  
  
  
  
“You come up to the animal. What does the animal do?” The woman eyed him. She could tell he gave up too.  
  
  
“...Stares me down.” Dean stated.  
  
  
  
“You're walking deeper into the woods yet, and you come to a clearing. There's a house in the middle of the clearing. How big is it? Is it fenced in or no?” She asks.  
  
  
  
“...It’s big ass house, empty as always and no fence. I made sure I didn’t have neighbors for a reason.” Dean stated snappy. She continues not pressing her luck to tell him to be a bit cheerful.  
  
  
“You walk up to the door of the home and it's open a bit. You enter and see a table. Describe what's on the table.” The woman eyes him. Dean’s eyes looked down remembering the vase in his empty house...the ones waiting for someone who will never come….  
  
  
  
“...Nothing.” Dean whispered. “...There’s nothing.”  
  
  
“You finish looking around the house and leave out the back door. There's a huge lawn and in the center is a garden. In the garden, you find a cup. What is the cup made out of? What do you do with the cup?”  
  
  
  
“There’s no cup...it’s broken and shattered.” Dean clenched his fist looking away. “...I bury it.”  
  
  
  
“As you walk to the end of the garden, you find yourself at a body of water. What kind of body of water is it? A lake? River? Pond?”  
  
“A Pond,” Dean stated. “Full of ducks and shit.” She let out a soft chuckle, watching Dean fidget.  
  
  
“You must cross this water in order to get home. How wet do you get?” The woman speaks.  
  
  
“Soaked. ” Dean stood up, his chair scratched as he left without another word. She opened her mouth to speak. “Yep. Answers will be announced in an hour or so! I KNOW!” Dean snapped, she shut up. He paused about to leave when he turned to her. “...I’m not coming next year. I don’t get called this year. That’s it...Put me down as a lone.”

 

She looked surprised. Being a lone wolf...it meant you were unmatchable. You have given up and want to live the rest of your long life...alone.

 

“That’s a lonely life, Dean.” The woman spoke. “Dean, you have till you’re thirty before you have to be labeled that-! DEAN!” The woman called but Dean left without another word.

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

You know what Dean wanted more than anything?

 

Mother fucking pie.

 

The pie he was denied after the ninth slice.

 

This was his _last_ graduation.

 

He deserved a _tenth_ slice.

 

Dean reached for a cookie since you know, cookies and pie weren’t the same things. He gave the worker a look of smugness that she couldn’t cut him off from those too. Not yet anyways.

 

Till...his hand touched another hand.

 

Dean jerked his hand away in surprise.

 

“Sorry.” Castiel chuckled as Dean stroked his stubble with a chuckle. “You can have it. I had plenty.”

 

“No, by all means. It’s yours.” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly reached for the cookie taking a bite. “I normally am at the free pie section across the way but they cut me off.”

 

“Those monsters.” Castiel snorted.

Castiel...was nice...

 

“They told me to save some for others and wham. No more pie.” Dean pouted.

 

 

“It’s going to be any moment they cut me off from the cookies,” Castiel stated.

 

 

“Then I’ll just sneak you some.” Dean snorted.

 

...and funny too...

 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel laughed as the public address system echoed with life as the voice started to speak.

 

 

“Attention. Attention.” The voice ushered. “We will now announce the happy couples!” Dean’s eyes focused on Castiel watching as Castiel almost...scanned the airwaves for some sort of sign that Sam and him were destiny.

 

Dean...knew they weren’t.

 

Their answers were too...different.

 

“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke which made Castiel hold his breath. “...and Gabriel Lokki!”

 

Ouch.

 

Castiel’s eyes turned as Gabriel, the class clown of the class turned in disgust to look at Sam. Sam made an unsatisfied face as well as he crossed his arms having a loud verbal conversation as

 

God…please don’t let him cry...

Tears formed in Castiel’s eyes as...Castiel’s whole world shattered.

 

Dean knew this look.

 

The look was exactly how he felt...the first year he wasn’t picked...and every year after...he...gotten use to it...stopped crying too.

 

“Castiel?” Dean spoke as tears fell down Castiel’s cheek. He...was crushed. Dean lowered his gaze at the sight, glancing away as Castiel turned and ran away. Dean hesitated.

 

He...didn’t want to see him cry alone…

 

He didn’t deserve to be alone…

 

Dean turned following.

 

“Cas,” Dean called, as Castiel sobbed wiping his tears continuing to flee. “ **Hey .** ” Castiel flinched at his Alpha voice making him pause he turned over his shoulder to Dean. “...Look, the system...this stuff happens for a reason. You may have loved him...but he wasn’t for you.”

 

 

“How do you know?!” Castiel snapped. “He doesn’t look very happy either!”

 

 

“Because I know the quiz. I had to take it over and over and over till I was paired. You both didn’t get paired because your answers were different. All of them.” Dean explained.

 

 

“How would you know?” Castiel sobbed.

 

 

“Because I overheard your answers,” Dean stated. “And his...I was close enough in line to hear them both. For example. The first one, who you are walking with...was different. He picked me. You picked your mom because you had to. You said no one. Or Your Animal. He picked Dog and you picked Elephant. Your animal was calm and his was vicious. See. Total opposites-”

 

 

“The test is wrong.” Castiel sobbed as he backed up. “I know it is.” Dean glanced down. “I know in my heart that Sam and I belong together-” Dean glanced up to...say something, to comfort him in _some way_ but paused in surprise noticing something

 

“Cas! Watch out!” Dean called as Castiel turned his head only to be met with a fist of someone using the strength punching test….Good looking out at your surroundings, Castiel.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The second time around**

 

 

**7:30 AM**

**  
** **  
  
**

 

 

Dean’s watch beeped with the time, alerting him to the time but Dean...paused looking around...he...was back in his garden? Dean glanced towards his watch. 7:30 AM. Graduation morning….was that all a dream. Dean eyed the uncut morning glory. Knowing which one to cut, he hesitantly cut it before examining it, taking in that it looked exactly like his day dream.

 

Okay. Weird.

 

“You know, we are going to be late, Dean,” Sam spoke, Dean turned super confused looking at him. “You’re going to miss your mate making her wait forever.” Sam teased.

 

“I’m...done,” Dean stated hesitantly eyeing one last morning glory for the bouquet in his hand, super weirded out. He placed it in his bouquet he eyed it.

 

Can someone say Deja vu?

 

“...You know you keep telling me you believe you’ll never be assigned...yet you keep making these every graduation day.” Sam commented Dean turned looking at him like he had three heads.

 

“...I just like flowers.” Dean stated staring at him, functioning the words that sounded familiar and slowly walking inside with the flowers. Sam could only sigh not believing. “... It’s a legit pastime.”

 

Dean frowned this time not putting much of a fight as Sam rolled his eyes following him inside. Dean placed the bouquet on the table, making sure it was placed closer to the door. Sam didn’t comment before Dean moved to the fridge grabbing a beer from the fridge. Then...thought against it putting it back.

 

“Why did you pick these flowers? Mostly blue ones here.” Sam commented Dean turned to him confused.

 

“Didn’t we already have this conversation?” Dean asked. He must be getting sick.

 

“You’re avoiding,” Sam stated.

 

“No, not avoiding. I just like blue.” Dean stated taking this all in.

 

“You are telling me you don’t know the symbolism behind them-?” Sam scoffed, as Dean just grabbed his coat.

 

“I’m sorry...Let’s go, I want to get this shit show done. I think I’m getting sick.” Dean mumbled to himself.

 

“Did you want to stay home?” Sam hummed, Dean gave him a dirty look. “....I’ll take it as a no?” They softly left out the door without another word.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean had lost his mind.

 

The same...conversations.

 

The Same word for word…

 

Every single thing Sam told him.

 

They had already talked about.

 

Why was it so familiar?

 

However, this time…

 

Castiel...was not familiar.

 

Castiel was staring…

 

Just staring...  
  
Castiel stared at Sam and Dean like they both had four heads.  
  
“Hi, Sam,” Castiel spoke almost in a daze, Like he was confused as Sam turned eyeing him.  
  
“Hey...Chris, wasn’t it?” Sam responded, trying to remember Castiel’s name.  
  
“...Castiel.” Castiel spoke this time eyeing him with no blush. He got his name wrong again.

“Right. Sorry.” Sam beamed. “...So are you excited to see who you are paired with?”  
  
“...Sure.” Castiel stated slowly as though studying the conversation.

 

Yeah, seriously. This...was serious Deja vu.  
  
“....okay...well...Good luck. I’m sure whoever you are paired with will adore those blue eyes.” Sam stated before turning to talk to Dean once again. Castiel continued to stare. “...Dude. Is he staring? Should I say something? It’s...creepy.” Sam whispered.

 

“...no,” Dean spoke, his eyes on Castiel who continued to stare creepily at Sam.

“Sam Winchester.” The lady called for next in line.

 

“Finally!” Sam breathed to himself before bolting into the tent, Castiel watched him go.

 

The crushing reality came once again when Castiel tilted his body to look at the tent behind him focused on Sam...Castiel was only looking _through_ him … Dean turned to look away, moving to light a cigarette. Unable to stomach the same rejection.

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel stated. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues once again.

 

...At least this didn’t change.

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three answers weren't going to cut it. Castiel moved to the desert section. His eyes finding Dean instantly pouting at the pie he was once again cut off from. Dean let out a defeated sigh as Castiel grabbed a similar pie from the table. Dean turned to head to the cookie area when he noticed Castiel standing in front of him holding out a pie. Dean made a noise in surprise.

 

“Here.” Castiel plopped it into his hands, Dean blinked in surprise blushing.

 

“T-Thanks.” Dean glanced down at the pie. Lost in thought, he looked confused but Castiel needed him to focus.

 

“Now, I need you to do me a favor,” Castiel stated as Dean frowned making a face.

 

“Oh no,” Dean stated. “This is an ‘owe me’ pie. I don’t want it.” Dean offered it back but Castiel kept it forced into his hands. Castiel held Dean’s hands forcing him to hold the pie.

 

“I just need you to tell me Sam’s answers on the test,” Castiel stated Dean went to deny knowing. “I know you overheard.” Dean eyed him taking him in.

 

“...What does it matter now, they are going to announce any second.” Dean stated confused. “Besides isn’t that cheating?” Dean looked like Castiel was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

 

“Listen. Sam is going to be paired with the wrong person.” Castiel stated. “He’s going to be miserable.” Dean eyed him with the confused and disturbed face.

 

“...You’re nuts.” Dean stated. “I see.” Dean turned his head away, as Castiel forced him to look back.

 

“No. Not nuts.” Castiel stated. “He’s going to be paired with Gabriel Lokki who is his sworn enemy. He can’t stand the guy.” Dean eyed him curiously.

 

“Yeah right.” Dean scoffed

“Listen. I know you care about your brother.” Castiel stated. “I know you are going to help me.”

 

 

“Please.” Dean scoffed moving to leave but Castiel grabbed his arm.

 

 

“I know this seems so weird but it’s true,” Castiel stated as the PA went off.

 

 

“Attention. Attention.” The voice ushered. “We will now announce the happy couples!”

 

“I can list the first ten couples,” Castiel stated as Dean eyed him amused.

 

“Get off. No, you can’t.” Dean scoffed putting his pie to the side crossing his arms.

“Yes, I can. And If I can will you trust me?” Castiel stated, Dean suspiciously nodded. “Watch.” And Dean did. Dean watched in disbelief as Castiel listed the first ten names, and even a couple extra that he remembered when they came up. Even when Sam was called. He was placed with Gabriel Lokki.

 

“That’s...so cool!” Dean choked out. “What are you a time traveler?” It looked like Dean wanted to ask more questions but Castiel cut him off.

 

“Kind of,” Castiel said over the PA. “I only repeated this day once, and I’m hoping to repeat it again and get it right.” Dean was quiet thinking over Castiel’s logic before he hesitantly spoke.

 

“...Okay.” Dean spoke. “What do you want from me?”

 

“The rest of the answers,” Castiel stated Dean hesitated. “I know you want your brother happy, and I know you believe me. Why else would the universe keep making me repeat?” Dean eyed him before Dean picked the pie up again and Dean slid some more pie into his mouth.

 

“...I guess..that makes sense.” Dean spoke hesitantly.

 

“Good,” Castiel stated. “Let’s go somewhere and practice the answers,” Castiel stated grabbing Dean’s arm.

 

“ALRIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE HAPPY COUPLES!” The voice spoke over the PA.

 

“W-Wait, Castiel! Was I called?” Dean asked pulling back to look at the PDA. Was...he actually called this year? Dean’s eyes looked into the crowd hoping to see someone coming towards him or calling him like the others.

 

 

“It’s probably the same as last year, let’s just go! We are running out of time!” Castiel grabbed him again, not realizing how his words made him flinch, recoiling like he was hit. Castiel regretted his rash words. Dean turned one last time into the crowd. Castiel sighed noticing Dean’s hesitation. “The day will reset and none of this would happen. If you got called, you will find them when the day resets.”

 

Dean hesitantly nodded letting Castiel drag him away and Dean headed towards his home to practice in private.

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel was...a time traveler.

 

Dean was still wrapping his head around it.

 

Why was he looped into this too?

 

Dean didn’t speak the ride in the car, and castiel didn’t seem to say more then...nice car. When dean didn’t respond to the loved comment about his baby, Castiel got the hint and looked out the window.

 

Castiel walked into the house, Castiel took off his shoes placing them neatly near the door, as he walked into the living room. Dean followed suit, following him into the living room. All Dean wanted was a cigarette to calm him. He was slightly shaking not able to process this. However, he was too polite to smoke around Castiel, he was not going to cause anyone second hand smoke. Even when Castiel reassured it was okay. Castiel eyed the living room and kitchen taking it all in.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to smoke real quick,” Dean started moving towards the balcony. “Today’s...been much.” Castiel’s voice made him pause turning to look at him.  
  
  
  
“...Those are beautiful.” Castiel commented. “Did you receive them or are you giving them?”  
  
  
  
Dean’s eyes were drawn to the flowers with a lot of blues and purples, there were a couple pink and white flowers too Dean had arranged with love and care as Dean moved past them taking the loving bouquet and simply without care just grabbing the flowers roughly tossing them into the trash. Castiel looked so upset by how Dean destroyed the flowers.  
  
  
  
“Why did you do that?” Castiel asked grabbing the flowers out of the trash, looking at them broken and most of the flowers in the trash. “They were beautiful! You should have given them away rather than-...” Castiel paused as Dean glanced away moving to his balcony to smoke. Dean ignored him as Castiel took a seat on the couch, taking in the room.  
  
Dean came in smelling of cigarettes taking a seat next to Castiel on the couch before he paused when Castiel softly handed him the flower. Dean took it with a sad half smile before placing it down on the counter.  
  
“So...what makes you think you and sam are soul mates anyways,” Dean asked as Castiel eyed him.  
  
“We like the same things, same kinds of music and tastes in entertainment. The same professional goals, the same life goals. He wants to be a prosecutor, I want to be a defense attorney-” Castiel went on and on and Dean only listened. Not judging. Just thumbing at his lighter and nodding his head respectfully. When Castiel was done, Dean stood softly getting them both a drink. “You agree right?”

 

His logic was sound. Dean...tended to agree.  
  
“...Sure. You could like the same things, and lives could align great...but it doesn’t mean it’s the best for either of you.” Dean explained pouring them a drink before he returned.  
  
Dean definitely needed a drink. He was sure Castiel needed one too.

 

He put the bottle on the table, to have easy access. Having his own drink downed he poured himself a drink before offering Castiel one.  
  
“I’m not old enough.” Castiel choked out as Dean handed him the drink anyways.  
  
Dean scoffed before pausing taking his own drink. Life was a funny thing wasn’t it.  
  
“Old enough to get pregnant but not old enough to drink,” Dean commented Castiel took in his words before he slowly took a sip of his drink, wincing at the strong taste. “...His first answer was his brother.”  
  
“My brother,” Castiel repeated.

Castiel always looked up when trying to memorize something.

 

“Dog.” Dean continued.

 

Castiel lightly bit his lip and played with his sleeve.  
  
“Dog,” Castiel repeated as Dean repeated each and every answer.

 

Castiel was cute when trying to remember things.

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Castiel was laughing pretty tipsy as he leaned on Dean who was laughing at his own joke. Dean softly rubbing Castiel’s leg. Castiel was wheezing in laughter his legs lightly draped over Dean’s, slightly spilling some wine on them both which Castiel snorted.

 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Castiel laughed patting him of wine, as Dean snorted at his attempt. Eyeing him with so much affection, Dean didn’t even realize he was. Castiel was so...beautiful. Even when he was a drunk mess.

 

 

“It’s okay.” Dean snorted as Castiel put the wine down and attempted to take off his shirt.

 

 

“N-No I’mma wash it.” Castiel slurred as Dean tried to keep his shirt on.

 

 

“Cas!” Dean snorted. “It’s okay!”

 

 

“No!” Castiel slurred giving him another tug. Dean off balanced fell forward with rough tugs onto Castiel pinning him against the couch as they both paused their movements. Their faces were so close...Castiel let off soft giggles before they slowly died, Castiel so focused on eyeing his face. Castiel’s hands softly moved to holding the shirt sleeves on Dean’s forearms, Castiel softly licked his own lips.

 

It was Castiel who eyed his lips, before pressing a breathy almost relieved kiss against his lips. Dean paused only for a moment, before Dean cupped Castiel’s face with one hand, pressing back into the kiss.

 

 

 

Castiel’s mouth moved slowly against Dean’s, pulling him closer one hand touching Dean’s exposed chest from his half pulled up shirt. Dean holding the Omega in every so soft movement, Castiel could hear the sounds of their lips moving against each other and the sound of their soft moans.

 

 

Castiel let out a shaky breath when Dean’s lips moved against his neck, pressing hot and soft kisses against his skin. Feeling Dean’s fingers against his skin, Castiel closed his eyes in a moan, when he opened them his eyes fell onto Dean’s glowing red ones.

 

Dean felt something he hadn’t ever felt.

 

His whole body...felt hot. His chest heaved in deep breaths as he pulled back slightly to look at Castiel in surprise. His eyes darted up to a reflection in a glass cabinet door...his eyes were red. That...only meant his rut was triggered.

 

Dean looked back down at Castiel in fear and surprise.

 

Was...Dean’s alpha side wanting to mate Castiel?

 

Castiel must have realized what was happening too because he shoving himself out from under Dean with a gasp, he fell back towards the floor hitting his head on the coffee table, and it was lights out.

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

**The third time around**

 

 

**7:30 AM**

 

 

 

 

Dean’s watch beeped with the time, alerting him to the time and Dean glanced towards his watch. 7:30 AM. Graduation morning.

 

The day...reset again after their... drunken accident.

 

Dean touched his lips brushing his fingertips over them. Dean eyed the uncut morning glory. Knowing which one to cut, he cut it quickly tossing it into the bouquet without care.

 

“You know, we are going to be late, Dean,” Sam spoke noticing Dean was off. Dean was dazed.

 

“You’re going to miss your mate making her wait forever.” Sam teased, Dean just walked inside with the bouquet placing it without care on the table without much though this time. He was obviously out of it.

 

“I’m sorry...Let’s go, I want to get this shit show done. I feel sick.” Dean mumbled to himself.

 

“Did you want to stay home?” Sam hummed, Dean said nothing.. “....I’ll take it as a no, grumpy?” They softly left out the door without another word.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

Dean didn’t...speak to Castiel. His eyes focused on Castiel as Castiel obviously was practicing the answers. In a couple hours, he would have a new brother in law…. Dean moved to light his cigarette.

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel spoke looking Dean in the eye. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues. Dean’s eyes searching for some reaction from the day before. However, he was grateful there was none.

 

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.”

 

 

Dean didn’t know why this conversation was one Castiel broke his concentration to have...but he did… And he didn’t know why.

 

 

When Dean eyed him one last time before he finally went in, Castiel went back to his practicing, trying to remember the answers.

 

Well. It was a fun once upon a drunken night...

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean watched Castiel chewing on a chocolate cookie, his gaze never leaving him, Castiel was nervous waiting for his answer.

 

Sam being announced as his mate.

 

Dean paused at the pie section wondering if he should strike up a conversation.

 

Why did he want to talk to Castiel so bad….?

 

Dean looked down as he realized why...he was so stuck on Castiel.

 

His alpha responded to Castiel’s Omega side.

 

That has never happened to a not assigned mate before.

 

Dean...was taken back.

 

It obviously startled Castiel too.

 

Castiel chewed on another chocolate cookie which Dean was sure he was addicted to.

 

Was there a possibility...Maybe...Castiel was…?

 

Castiel reached for the last cookie when his hand accidentally covered another, Castiel ripped his hand back to see Dean Winchester pulling his hand back also.

 

Could castiel…?

 

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel chuckled as Dean stroked his stubble with a chuckle. “You can have it. I had plenty.”

 

….Be his assigned mate?

 

“No, by all means. It’s yours.” Dean stated as Castiel hesitantly reached for the cookie taking a bite. Dean eyed him affectionately. “...I normally am at the free pie section across the way but they cut me off.”

 

Dean took him in, his cute face and his adorable laughs.

 

“Those monsters.” Castiel snorted.

 

No, he couldn't be...

 

“They told me to save some for others and wham. No more pie.” Dean pouted the same normal line.

 

Life wasn't that cruel... 

 

“It’s going to be any moment they cut me off from the cookies,” Castiel stated.

 

God...

 

“Then I’ll just sneak you some.” Dean snorted.

 

Was it wrong to hope?

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel laughed as the public address system echoed with life as the voice started to speak but it went unnoticed. Dean smirked noticing Castiel wasn’t following the normal dialogue. Maybe...he could get away….with...tossing out the script too.

 

He could make him so happy if he did...

 

“So...you know my name?” Dean spoke, cocky, and teasingly. “Either my reputation is amazing or I know you.”

 

But life wouldn't give him someone amazing as Castiel... 

“We met before...once upon a time,” Castile spoke amused, eyeing Dean.

 

However, Would it be wrong...

 

“Well. You are a mystery indeed.” Dean chuckled. “Charming too.”

 

To flirt a little…?

 

“I’m not really,” Castiel spoke blushing.

 

Dean took in his beautiful blush. His heart...was racing looking at Castiel...

 

“Lucky for you, I like mysteries.” Dean beamed leaning against the table. “So what was your name again?” Dean was teasing him and Castiel had no idea.

 

Oh no.

 

“It’s castiel,” Castiel spoke as the names starting to get his attention on the PA.

 

Dean...Don’t open yourself to him...

 

“Well...Castiel on the unlikely event you and I don’t end up paired with someone…” Dean smiled but Castiel wasn’t listening, he didn’t know why he spoke. He knew better, he knew every fiber of his feeling. “I’d love to take you out for drinks sometime.”

 

Because he loves-

 

“Sam Winchester.” The PA spoke.“...and Gabriel Lokki!”

 

 

“NO!” Castiel groaned, Dean was taken back but Castiel wasn’t talking to him. Castiel groaned in frustration grabbing his hair.

 

Oh… he must have gotten them wrong again.

 

“Come on Dean, you need to help me study the answers!” Castiel begged. Dean hesitantly turned to see Sam and Gabriel doing the normal scripted bickering. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm.

 

 

“What?” Dean blinked as Castiel grabbed his hand yanking him away.

 

He wanted to try again…?

 

 

“I’m stuck in a time loop. The universe wants me with Sam and till I fix time so we can have a happily ever after.” Castiel stated. Dean opened his mouth to object, to explain this was a sign to stop. That the universe didn’t want Sam Winchester and Castiel together. “You always buy flowers. Every year...for a mate you don’t believe will ever come…”

 

 

“...” Dean said nothing as Castiel eyed his face, pain obvious in his eyes. Dean...knew what it was like to come home to nothing. To lose a chance at love. Dean’s eyes moved to Castiel taking that heartbreak obvious in his face...He...couldn’t hurt him...

 

 

“...Now, do you believe me?” Castiel stated _begging_ almost for Dean to believe him. How could he deny him?

 

 

“How did you…?” Dean spoke as Castiel eyed his face. Dean..was playing along.

 

 

“You brought me to your home to practice the answers in private,” Castiel stated. “...You came home and threw them away but...they were beautiful.”

 

 

“...” Dean said nothing his focused on Castiel and his...mess of feelings as his name was called.

 

 

“-AND DEAN WINCHESTER!” The PA called. “ALRIGHT! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL THE HAPPY COUPLES!” Dean turned to the crowd trying to see if there was anyone was looking for him.

 

 

“Dean, see. You were called. When the day resets you will find them. Now...please. Help me. Your brother's happiness might depend on it.” Castiel begged tears in his eyes. Dean...knew he needed to help him. Dean said nothing he didn’t look back to the crowd as Dean lead him towards his car.

 

_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel once again was in Dean’s home, Dean took off his shoes and toss them in the corner near his other shoes. Dean walked into the kitchen, Dean move to throw the flowers away again...but he hesitated this time. Castiel watched Dean softly place the flowers on the table, his hands delicately touching the stems. Dean...had a mate...  
  
  
  
“...You were called.” Castiel beamed softly walking over to Dean placing his hand over Dean’s. Dean hesitantly looked over at Castiel who smiled. “...This house won’t be empty anymore…”

 

Dean’s face looked so...full of hope as tears filled his eyes….and conflict….Dean’s eyes slid over Castiel’s.

 

Why...was he so drawn to him?  
  
  
  
Castiel softly felt Dean’s fingers softly slid against a couple of his fingers, as Castiel cupped his face wiping Dean’s tears.  
  
Why was Dean’s heart pounding when Castiel touched him?  
  
“Dean, it’s okay,” Castiel spoke as he eyed Dean’s face before he softly pressed his forehead against Dean’s as Dean sobbed.

 

He had a mate out there somewhere...and all Dean wanted to be was here...with Castiel...

 

 

Castiel closed his eyes softly trying to calm the crying alpha. Dean eyed his face confused and...conflicted... but the second Castiel’s lips brushed against Dean’s it froze them both in place. Dean let out a shaky breath, as they pulled back ever so softly eyeing Castiel’s face.  
  
Shit...he knew…

 

He knew why...he was so drawn to Castiel...  
  
It was Dean who moved closer, Dean’s hands lightly cupping Castiel’s hip bones as Castiel was pressed back against the table. Castiel let out a breath, his eyes searching Dean’s face as Dean moved pressing his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel moaned kissing him back easily pressing to hold him closer.  
  
Life...was really fucked up...  
  
The kiss grew heated as Castiel was pressed against the table making it slightly shake, Castiel’s arm wrapped around Dean’s neck as he kissed back just as desperately. When Dean’s hands somehow managed to pull off his own shirt. Castiel’s free hand slid down Dean’s perfectly molded abs.  
  
He didn’t want it to be true...begged even...  
  
Dean moved to kiss and nip at Castiel’s neck, as Castiel panted at the touch making him shiver.

 

  
  
But...-

 

“S-Sam-!” Castiel choked out as Dean paused his hand against Castiel’s inner thigh as they panted they both looked at each other like they knew THIS was wrong. Neither of them stopping the way they were touching each other.

 

I’m sorry. Sam...Please give me this...

 

It was silent for a moment before Dean pressed his hand to cup Castiel’s bulge. Castiel let out a gasping moan gripping him tightly in pleasure.  
  
I promise to give him back to you….  
  
“Brother. Dog-” Dean breathed as he rocked against Castiel who rocked back against his hand. Castiel closed his eyes listening...Was Dean giving him the answers...touching him like this? “You can cum when you get it right.”  
  
….But please give me...just this…

 

…..A goodbye….  
  
Castiel couldn’t stop rolling his hips against Dean’s hand. He couldn’t stop burying his hands into Dean’s hair as Dean left hickeys on his skin, whispering each word over and over into his ear. Castiel shuddering and holding him desperately as his chest heaved at the pleasure he has never experienced with another.  
  
  
  
“Brother. Dog. Vicious!” Castiel gasped whimpering, his body shaking in need to cum but he knew better. Dean said not until he got it right.  
  
  
  
“And?” Dean growled at the omega’s smell of pleasure. Wanting nothing more than to take off his clothes and take him. Dean trying to keep his alpha from spiking as he gave Castiel pleasure.  
  
  
  
“Small. Fenced. Nothing. Titanium-uur!” Castiel closed his eyes shaking, trying to try not to cum. “P-Please. I-I need to cum.” Castiel whimpered crossing his legs trying to keep it in.  
  
  
  
“Almost.” Dean nipped at Castiel’s skin as Castiel sucked in air. “What else?”  
  
  
  
“Keep it. Puddle. Not at all!” Castiel cried out panting lustfully as Dean gripped his hard bulge giving it a slow touch with his thumb. “Pl-Please...Can I cum? P-Please, Dean. Please.”  
  
  
  
“...” Dean was silent till he softly gave his neck a nip….Taking in the words from his mate he buried his face into Castiel’s neck embracing him. He...would never have this again...Castiel would never...be his...“You did good….you can cum for me.”  
  
It fucking sucks when you get what you want...  
  
Castiel gasped in relief at his permission as Dean gave him tender strokes over his jeans, Castiel’s eyes closed as he gaped shuddering at his desperate need of a climax. His relief was...heavenly. Castiel whimpered when he was eased into his orgasm.  
  
….but you can’t keep it.  
  
Pressing kisses against Castiel’s neck softly whispering it’s okay. Castiel came in his pants shaking as he gripping Dean as Dean softly moved his hand away. Letting Castiel collect himself before moving back, his eyes glancing away. Castiel held himself, as they sat in what they did.  
  
….but for Castiel’s happiness...  
  
“...” Dean glanced towards him. “...Maybe...that will help you remember...when the day resets…and…”  
  
...He had to let him go...  
  
“This never happens…” Castiel spoke softly moving off the table. They stood in the silence before Dean gave a soft smile turning to him….hiding the conflict in his eyes.  
  
...Even though his whole being was breaking….  
  
“So...how do you reset the day?” Dean asked.  
  
  
  
“Well…” Castiel stated trying to get his jeans that were stuck on a poking out the nail from the bar chair. “So far, the only way I have been…” Castiel tried to free his jeans with a couple hard tugs. “Being a clumsy idiot and-Oh!” Castiel yelped as chair snapped under his roughness with it, he felt forward smacking his head against the coffee table once again, the whole world went black.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **  
****The fourth time around** **  
****  
** **  
****  
****7:30 AM** **  
**  
  


Dean’s watch beeped with the time, alerting him to the time and Dean glanced towards his watch. 7:30 AM. Graduation morning.

 

The day...reset again.

 

What they had...done...yesterday…  
  
  
  
He could almost feel Castiel’s body against him, his hands touching him, Castiel’s lips calling his name in needing moans….  
  
  
  
But...that was yesterday…  
  
  
  
A day that never happened….

 

Dean gripped the garden sheers angrily, Dean eyed the uncut morning glory. He ignored it. Angrily grabbing the flowers he silently ripped each fucking stupid flower from his garden, not caring if the thorns pierced his skin. He didn’t stop till Sam’s strong grip pulled him away from the roses he had made into toss salad.

 

“Dean!” Sam yelled looking at the mess, then the bleeding hands covered in blood. “What have you done?” Dean pulled his hands away moving he washed them in the skin. Sam stared at him with worry.

 

Dean couldn’t even look at him….

 

...And it wasn’t even Sam’s fault...

 

“I’m sorry...Let’s go, I want to get this shit show over with so I can go home. I feel sick.” Dean mumbled to himself.

 

“Did you want to stay home?” Sam hummed, Dean said nothing.. “....I can tell your mate you’re here but sick-”

 

“Think of any excuse you want. I won’t be called.” Dean snapped coldly leaving out the door.

 

 

_____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean didn’t say one word to Castiel.

 

Even when he lit up, Castiel held his tongue.

 

Even he knew _._

 

It...was better this way.  
  
  
  
It was how it was supposed to be…  
  
  
  
...why the universe made them repeat this day…  
  
  
  
To make it right….

 

______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  


 

 

 

Castiel didn’t go to the buffet, he didn’t have the conversation with sweets, Dean was grateful. He just kept eating. Avoiding Castiel and stopping himself from pressing him into a heated kiss….Castiel….wasn’t meant for him…

 

God. How cruel...a fate…?

 

 

When the PA sounded Dean could only stare at the ground, not listening to the words till the words he wished never came popped up.

 

“SAM WINCHESTER AND CASTIEL NOVAK!” The PA sounded, Dean didn’t dare look. This is what the universe wanted. He did it….

 

But...why did this feel so fucking wrong.

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel, watching him and Sam speak. Dean...couldn’t watch it anymore. The worker patted his shoulder. Dean turned seeing the pie lady offering the tenth slice.

 

“...Maybe next year, Dean…” The worker said sadly, Dean slowly absorbed the truth. He wasn’t going to be called. Not this year. Not next year. Dean turned to look at Castiel… He gave away his own chance at happiness...to give Castiel his.

 

Dean gave the worker a half hug before he moved to walk up to Sam.

 

“...Hey, Dean.” Sam spoke rubbing the back of his neck, Dean couldn’t look at Castiel. “Were you called?”

 

 

“...Nah.” Dean spoke as Castiel stood straight in surprise turning to look at him. The disappointment and...tears hidden in dean's eyes. The heartbreak. Being utterly destroyed once again. “...Maybe next year.”

 

Dean turned to look at Castiel barely giving him glance. Obviously happy for his brother...but...he was too broken right now to give him his full heartfelt happiness.

 

 

“Congrats, baby bro,” Dean spoke sincerely.

 

 

“Thanks,” Sam spoke as Castiel looked startled.

 

 

“I-I thought you were called.” Castiel choked out, Dean tried to brush off his pain.

 

 

“...No. I double checked when I didn’t hear the announcement.” Dean shrugged. “...Not my year. It’s okay. I figured….I’m going to head home. I’ll see you at the mating celebration.” Dean gave his brother a knuckle touch before he walked away.

 

Dean lit a cigarette as he walked away.

 

Going home once again alone.

 

Dean sat on the porch staring at the sunset, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. He would live alone in this big empty house. Dean put out his cigarette, before walking inside. Walking to the haunting three rooms filled with baby supplies, he eyed them each. Taking in the death of all hope that left him.

 

He would watch Castiel hug and kiss Sam every holiday. Watch Castiel wear Sam’s mating mark with pride. Watch Castiel’s belly swell with life. He was going to have to watch Castiel happiness without him. Dean slowly closed and walked into the backyard. Dean grabbed boards and nails hammering and blocking up each door. The doors he wished to never see again.  

 

Dean angrily started to thrash the house, hitting everything he could with the hammer when he went to shatter the vase with the flowers he had placed before the loop, Dean paused at the small crunch, Dean moved his foot back seeing the morning glory.

 

Dean crumpled to his knees holding the flower. How much it reminded him of Castiel’s eyes. Remembered how this stupid flower was the one Castiel held the first time he came. Dean dropped the hammer and sobbed defeated holding the flower to his heart. Wishing...it was Castiel….

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The fifth time around**

 

 

**7:30 AM**

 

 

 

 

Dean’s watch beeped with the time, alerting him to the time and Dean glanced towards his watch. 7:30 AM. Graduation morning.

The day...reset again.

But he didn’t understand, they did everything right...

 

 

“You know, we are going to be late, Dean,” Sam spoke noticing Dean was off. Dean was dazed.

 

“You’re going to miss your mate making her wait forever.” Sam teased, Dean just walked inside and placed the bouquet on the counter.

 

“I’m sorry...I don’t want to go...I feel sick.” Dean mumbled to himself.

 

“You want to stay home?” Sam scoffed, Dean said nothing.. “....Come on, this might be your year. Do it for me!” Dean was quiet before he sighed and grabbed his coat. Sam beamed. Dean ignored him. Sam’s smile slowly faded and they stood in silence.  They softly left out the door without another word.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean said goodbye to Sam, not making eye contact with Castiel who was obviously staring at him happily. Of Course. He got what he wanted. Yahoo. Dean sighed before attempting to light a cigarette.

 

 

“...The campus is a nonsmoking campus.” Castiel spoke out of habit, hating the idea of smoking. Dean paused his lighting his green eyes moving to Castiel’s blues.

 

 

“Sorry,” Dean spoke with a defeated sigh putting the lighter into his pocket before putting the cigarette behind his ear. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on this campus...I forget.”

 

 

“...It’s okay.” Castiel stated with a smile as Dean nodded. “...So...do you think this is the year?” Dean stared at him saying nothing. Did Castiel not remember he wasn't called last time?

 

 

“...” Dean turned to look at him before sadly casting his eyes down. “...No.” They called for Dean sighed and turned to walk inside.

 

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke as Dean paused at the door. “...This is your year...I know it.” Dean gave a sad smiled softly at that before going inside. Leaving Castiel alone.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean was at the pie section sadly staring at the pie he was cut off from with a pout. Dean turned to head to the cookie area when he noticed Castiel standing in front of him holding out a pie.  
  
  
  
“Here.” Castiel plopped it into his hands, Dean blinked in surprise blushing. “I know they cut you off.”

 

Why was he bothering with Dean?  
  
“T-Thanks.” Dean glanced down at the pie, as Castiel hummed helping himself to the cookie from the cookie section as Dean took a bite of the pie.  
  
Sam wasn’t that far away.  
  
“Now, I need you to do me a favor,” Castiel stated as Dean frowned.  
  
Oh. He must have screwed up with Sam.    
  
“Oh no,” Dean stated. “This is an ‘owe me’ pie. I don’t want it.” Dean offered it back but Castiel kept it forced into his hands.

 

It would kill him to help him once again...  
  
  
  
“I need you to eat that quickly,” Castiel spoke as Dean looking confused.  
  
….What?  
  
“I….what?” Dean asked as Castiel hummed ushering him to eat, Dean hesitantly stared at him eating the pie with suspicion, when he finished the pie’s last bite he placed the plate in the trash besides him. He paused at the sound of Castiel’s name.

 

Why was he losing him again?

 

Watching Sam take him again?

 

Why was this torture-  
  
  
“CASTIEL NOVAK AND DEAN-” The PA yelled but Castiel had already pressed Dean into a hard kiss, Dean moaned in surprise as Castiel held him tightly to him with hard and lustful kisses. Dean didn’t have time to process before he was gripping Castiel’s waist with the same need and lust. Castiel was pressed back against the dessert table, making the table shake which caused the workers not to be so happy with them. When they pulled back Dean was staring at him with glowing red eyes, Castiel eyed his face with love.  
  
  
  
Castiel...picked him?  
  
  
  
Dean’s eyes filled with tears taking Castiel in, as he slowly pressed easy kisses against his skin, mapping out the person he was waiting for, for so long.  
  
  
  
“Y...You’re really here.” Dean whispered so softly Castiel barely took it in.

 

With me....

 

Castiel smiled pressing loving kisses against Dean’s lips.

 

Yeah, Dean was a fucking mess.  
  
  
  
“...and I’m never going away.” Castiel sobbed cupping his face. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long...but I promise...You’ll never be alone again…”

 

Dean pressed him back into a heated needy kiss as Castiel held him kissing him desperately. The kisses and rough touches were drawing attention, and knocking down sweets which was making some people angry. Dean was going to suggest taking it somewhere else but...Castiel’s words made him shiver.

 

“N-Now,” Castiel begged.  
  
  
  
Dean continued to kiss him, slightly pulling back when he smelled a slick, Castiel’s blue eyes glowing blue with his need.  
  
  
  
“Now. Right now.” Castiel panted, as Dean fumbled for his keys in his pockets. Castiel pressed kisses against his neck with need.  
  
  
  
“I live less than ten minutes away.” Dean panted returning to kiss him heatedly with the keys in his hand.  
  
  
  
“We won’t make it.” Castiel growled lustfully sliding his lips against Dean's’ ear slowly sending a shiver down the alpha’s spine.  
  
  
  
“Don’t need to tell me twice.” Dean roughly picked Castiel up carrying him to the car as Castiel broke into happy laughter continuing to press kisses against Dean’s skin as Dean lead them to the car like many mated that couldn’t make it home.

 

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean moaned as Castiel pressed Dean into the back seat of the car, Castiel pulled and yanked off clothes roughly. Castiel knocked on the radio as Dean's song crazy bitch came on. Castiel’s lips moved against Dean’s roughly. Dean could only hold him, Castiel pulled Dean out of his pants, stroking him with care. Dean moaned as Castiel eyed his face. Castiel’s body leaked with slick, he panted not wanting the foreplay. Castiel moved his hips over Dean’s cock.

 

Dean’s hands stopped him, holding his hips as Castiel stared into his eyes confused.

 

“W...Wait…” Dean breathed as Castiel eyed his face. “Wait…”

 

Dean cupped his face, eyeing his face with love and happiness. Tears sliding down Dean’s face.

 

“I...I love you.” Dean whispered as Castiel paused eyeing him. Tears spilled down Castiel’s face as he cupped Dean’s face.

 

“I-I love you too...Fuck, Dean...I love you too.” Castiel sobbed moved to kiss him roughly, happily pushing him down. Castiel slowly slid himself into Dean’s cock, Castiel’s eyes glowed blue panting as he took Dean’s cock. Castiel glanced down at Dean’s face who stared at Castiel like Castiel was everything he ever wanted.

 

Castiel softly slowed down pressing Dean into easy kisses, the rough sex slowly became slow and loving. Castiel holding him tightly as they moved with each other.

 

When Castiel’s orgasm came, he arched his back pressing himself down on Dean’s cock, biting roughly into Dean’s neck. Cum spilled on Dean’s chest as Dean’s orgasm came hard spilling into Castiel. Castiel gasped at the feeling of Dean filling him. Dean bit roughly into Castiel’s shoulder as Dean’s cock spilled a couple more drops as Castiel shivered at the touch.

 

Castiel eyed Dean’s face with happiness when they pulled their teeth away from the bleeding flesh. Castiel happily eyed Dean’s face, painting and relaxing after their orgasm. Castiel loving cupped Dean’s face as they lovingly laughed together...Happy and home for the first time...in so long.

 

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

**Three months later**

 

 

 

 

Dean pushed the front open, tired from helping Sam fixing a broken pipe in Sam’s kitchen and was flooding the kitchen. They had just fixed the leak and where leaving the rest for tomorrow. It was late. The house was dark and he expected Castiel to be sleeping. However, He was welcomed to the living room light being on. Castiel still dressed, pacing in the living room, he paused nervously biting his nail when Dean walked in.

 

“...Cas? What’s up?” Dean asked as he put his tools down.

 

“...Um...I got you a present.” Castiel spoke holding a box, Dean eyed him confused.

 

“Thank you, my love,” Dean spoke trying to take it. “I’ll open it in the morning-”

 

“No! Please! Open it now!” Castiel choked out nervously as Dean nodded touching him calming him.

 

“Okay...Okay…” Dean stated taking the box. He softly unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a large scratch book. Dean eyed it before giving Castiel a glance.

 

“Open it,” Castiel stated biting his nails nervously. Dean put the box down, before eyeing the scrapbook, it was a beautiful blue scrapbook with glued on fake flowers, and little gems Castiel must have spent time working on. Dean softly opened the book to the first page.

  
**DEAR DADDY, YOU HAVE TWO PRESENTS ON PRE-ORDER COMING CHRISTMAS DAY.** **  
** **  
** **SORRY WE COULDN’T MAKE IT FOR FATHER’S DAY** **  
** **  
** **SO I HOPE THIS IS OKAY!**

 

 **OUR TWINS FIRST ULTRASOUND** **  
  
**

****

**DUE DATE: CHRISTMAS!**

 

 **SEE YOU SOON,** **  
** **  
** **WE LOVE YOU DADDY!** **  
** **  
** **BABY # 1 AND BABY # 2**

 

Dean’s eyes slid up to Castiel who looked at him nervously biting his nails as Dean didn’t react.

 

“I-I don’t think this was good way to surprise you...I...was going to do something cuter to tell you...but I suck at surprises.” Castiel bit his nails. “...I saw the scrapbook and thought you might like to keep their photos for it-” Dean moved to hold him tightly. Castiel choked out as Dean broke into sobs, broken whispers of _I love yous_.

 

“Babe, don’t cry.” Castiel sobbed reacting to his emotions, as Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's, his hand moving to touch Castiel’s stomach. “If you cry, I’ll cry too.”

 

“Then we are going to cry a lot.” Dean sobbed happily moving to press a hug to Castiel’s belly, touching the lives that grew inside.

 

They named them Ella and Gus.

 

 

 


End file.
